


Daddy's Little Girl

by mottsforthots



Series: Reylo Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Belt Bondage, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame Anna, Kitten Kink, Kitten nickname, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Crush, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: After receiving the gift of black lingerie with matching cat ears at her birthday party, Rey learns the sexy outfit should be used more for Ben who's been pining after her since high school. Knowing they both have feelings for each other, her best friends urge her to put it on when he comes after they leave and see where the night takes them. Drunk and curious, Rey tries the lingerie on only to get stuck with her best friend, and secret crush, already on the way.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485977
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you anna. peter has already judged us for our sins xx

**7:23 pm**

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rey, happy birthday to you!” Poe sang through laughter as he handed her a giant box wrapped in light pink paper. Finn slapped the back of his thigh as if you shut him up as Rey set down her fourth glass of wine with a confused and suspicious smile. “Oh, God, what did you get me?” She teased, taking the box from him as he sat back down next to Finn and Rose. “Well… let’s just say I got word a little someone thinks of you as more than just his  _ kitten _ .” Her smile faltered a little bit as Ben’s face came to mind, her best friend who’d be stopping by after the party due to work.

“Ben? What about him?” She questioned, slowly starting to tear off the paper as the black box below came more and more into view. “Just open it.” Finn urged, elbowing his boyfriend to quiet him down and stop from spilling whatever he was on about. Rey tossed the paper to the floor and carefully opened the top, her eyes growing wide when she spotted the most complex, black, four piece lingerie set resting inside. A black cat ear headband sat on top of it all and her heart just about dropped through her chest. “What? This is from Ben?” She gaped, pulling the headband out to observe the fuzzy ears.

All of them giggled at her question and Poe shook his head with a shit eating grin. “No! We all pitched in and got it for you, but it’s  _ for _ Ben.” Rey dropped the headband and stared at her three friends who all wiggled their eyebrows suggestively. “Ben? Our Ben? Ben that we’ve been friends with since high school,  _ that _ Ben?” She deadpanned, flicking her eyes down to the lingerie that was very revealing. “Rey, you’re such an idiot sometimes. That man has been pining for you for years. It’s your birthday and he’s coming over later so we thought maybe… since you liked him too…” Rose trailed off and smirked at her as Rey’s cheeks went bright pink. Ben liked her? For  _ years _ ?

She let her fingertips run over the black fabric and quickly decided she needed another drink after all this information. Covering the box back up, she set it to the side and grabbed her glass to down the alcohol that was left inside. “ _ Oh… _ ” Poe murmured, all of them staring at her in confusion as she panted and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth. “Too forward?” Finn asked under his breath to his friends. Rey piped in then, still clutching her wine glass, “Ben wants to fuck me?” They all glanced over to her, now a bit more nervous, but nodded. “Rey, it’s been obvious for a while now. We just thought this might be a good time to finally, you know, go for it.” Finn encouraged lightly. 

She nodded and finally met all of their eyes before putting on her determined face. “Alright… alright, I’m going to fuck Ben tonight.” Their anxiety vanished almost instantly to be replaced with excitement as they toasted and cheered, pouring her another glass as a dazed smile wormed its way over her face. It seemed like they drank for hours after that and by the time Poe and Finn were putting on their coats to leave after Rose, Rey’s head was spinning. “Seriously, put that thing to good use!” Poe slurred excitedly, lamely pointing to the box still on the couch. “I will, I will! Now go before your Uber leaves!” Rey laughed, waving goodbye to them as they hugged her and started down the stairs from her apartment. 

She closed the door with a breathy giggle and eyed the closed box for the millionth time. Now alone, Rey stepped away from her door and picked up the box as she sat down slowly. Its contents were still in place and she took a minute to take every piece out and inspect it; lace low scoop bra, lace underwear, lace cover up, lace garter belt… the box was full of every single sheer and sexy thing imaginable and Rey was tugging her bottom lip between her teeth in disbelief. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was 9:45 and Ben said he’d be over around 10, so she quickly scooped up all the contents and decided to go ahead and try it all on.

If she didn’t like it, all she’d have to do was take the things off and act like everything was fine when Ben walked through the door. Setting all the garments down on the bathroom sink, Rey began to remove her jeans and cozy sweater, folding everything up and putting it off to the side as she drunkenly began to pull off her boring underwear. Nothing said fuck me like a nude bra and old panties. Grumbling at the fact she really did appreciate the lingerie because she never dressed sexy, Rey picked up the pieces and realized it was suddenly going to be a lot of work getting into the materials based on how inebriated she was. 

“I can do this.” Rey assured herself, pulling on the sheer underwear covered with lace first. That was simple enough, only stumbling a bit when she had to lift her feet to balance. The garter belt came next, fitting snugly around her curves and belly button. The little clasps that danged from the belt to latch onto stockings rested peacefully at the top of her thighs and Rey reminded herself she’d need to get stockings at some point if she was ever feeling brave. Her next struggle was the bra, its see through fabric underneath a layer of lace showing off everything and leaving nothing to the imagination. She was fumbling with the hooks in the back when her phone lit up with a text from Ben.

“Fuck…” She finally managed to hook the bra sloppily together, then grabbed for her phone and read his message. 

_ Ben: Just left the office. Hope you don’t mind I got you a little something. _

_ Rey: I’ll never mind, see you soon xx _

With that, she quickly pulled on the cover up and did a few drunken poses in it, nodding to herself in approval. “Not bad…” Her eyes flicked down to the cat headband and she nervously picked it up, settling it in her hair with a little adjustment around her messy bun. “Oh, God, this is so stupid.” She huffed only seconds later, moving to pull off the cover up when the lace got stuck on the hook of the bra. “No, no, no, you’re  _ kidding _ me!” Rey scrambled to pull at the lace caught on her bra, but it didn’t budge and she whimpered.

Ben’s office was only ten minutes away, and that didn’t leave her much time to figure out how to get out. She tried with the bra strap then, but her intoxicated state only made her fingers jelly and with the lace caught in the hook, it was near impossible. Dread washed over her when she realized she was either going to have to greet Ben at the door in her lingerie or bite the bullet and tell him she was stuck. Biting her bottom lip, she grabbed the phone and quickly clicked on his contact before hitting the phone icon and putting it on speaker. 

It rang a few times before Ben picked up, luckily stopped at a stop light with a sigh. When he saw her name appear on his dash, his heart began to race and he quickly accepted the call. “Hey, kitten, I’m going to be there in about-” She cut him off almost instantly with, “Ben? I can’t,  _ ugh… _ I can’t get this fucking thing off...” Ben frowned at the sound of her obviously drunken voice and clutched the phone a little tighter as he tried to concentrate on the road when the light turned green. “Rey? You good? You’re slurring your words a bit.” Her sigh came out frustrated on the other end as she groaned, “Poe got me this fucking, ugh, lingerie shit and I can’t get it off and everyone l-left. Can you um... can you help me when you get here?” 

Ben swallowed thickly at the idea of helping his best friend, and long time crush, out of complicated lingerie and opened his mouth to say something when she mumbled, “Goddam cat ears are stuck too...” All the air in his lungs left at the mental image of Rey in lingerie and cat ears- a scene right out of a wet dream he would’ve had in high school when he still had that shitty haircut and awful clothing style. “Uh, yeah, I’ll help when I get there. I’ll see you soon, kitten.” She murmured her thanks into the phone and hung up only to leave Ben in stunned silence.

He was about to help Rey out of fucking lingerie. 

He was probably going to see her naked.

The things he would do to her if he got his hands on her body were unspeakable. Ben had been with a lot of women since graduating from college and while most of them complained he was too rough, something told him Rey would be able to handle whatever he gave her. Most girls didn’t mind a little rough handling when it came to light choking or hair pulling, but fuck if he didn’t want to spank her fit little ass and tie her up with his belt. The mere thought of her mewling in his ear caused Ben to tighten his grip on the steering wheel and adjust himself in his pants.

Now was not the time to think of all the ways he could fuck Rey, she was drunk and in need of help. Sighing and stopping at another red light, Ben grabbed his phone and went to her contact to text her quickly. 

_ Ben: Will you at least send me a picture of what I’m going to be working with?  _

He wasn’t really sure what to expect when he sent the message, but the text  _ Help??  _ followed by a picture of her on her couch in what barely qualified as clothing made Ben’s jaw drop. When the car behind him honked angrily for him to move, Ben knew he’d been ogling at it for too long. He quickly typed back  _ Be there in five, kitten _ and hit the gas. 

The boner in his slacks had come back with full force and he did nothing to stop it this time. Image after image of her bent over his lap, sprawled out before him, on her knees, and tied up ran through his brain and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from audibly growling. When her apartment complex came into view, Ben flew through the gates and parked terribly in the first available spot, only remembering to grab her present when he was about to shut his door. He felt like an idiot now with a wrapped book in his hand, a special edition of her favorite book that he’d stressed over for months trying to get specifically because it was one of the first ten published and signed.

Had it cost him a fortune? Yes. Did he get it for her anyway because he was hopelessly in love with her? Absolutely. Apartment building 5 came into view and he picked up the pace, scurrying up the stairs to level two- apartment 521. Taking in a deep breath to brace himself for whatever was about to happen, Ben lifted his fist and knocked quickly on the door. “It’s unlocked!” Her sweet but slurred voice called through the wood. Nervously putting a hand over his eyes to shield his gaze in case she wanted him to, Ben pushed into the apartment and fumbled with closing it behind him. “Happy birthday…” He tried, awkwardly turning back to face the room.

“You can lower your hand, Ben. Thank you.” Her giggle was like music to his ears and he slowly lowered his palm, blinking a few times at the sight of her standing a few feet away from him with her arms over her chest and her legs crossed. Her stance was uncertain as he all but gawked at her and the pink color covering Rey’s cheeks made him jump into action. “Right, let’s get you out of that, huh?” He suggested with a small smile, setting down the present on her table to the left as Rey nodded and walked towards her bathroom down the hallway. Ben quickly wiped his palms on his slacks, still dressed in his suit from work, and followed her wordlessly. 

“If it helps, I think you look great?” Ben complimented, though it came out sounding more like a question. “Oh, thanks. Poe actually, uh… Poe got it with a different, um,  _ intent _ .” Rey stepped into the bathroom and braced herself against the sink as Ben followed in after her, turning his attention to the caught lace on her bra. “He did?” He questioned with a confused expression, his large fingers starting to work at the problem. “Yeah…” Rey was hesitant to say anything considering Ben was working on her lingerie right now in a confined space, but he pushed her answer anyway because he didn’t know any better. “Wanna spill?” He chuckled, tugging the cover up free from the strap.

Biting her lip, Rey turned around to face her best friend and peer up at his puzzled expression. “Poe told me you, um… you kinda had a crush on me? So he got this for me… or well, for, uh… for  _ you… _ ” His whole face paled in front of her and she quickly buried her face into the palms of her hand, “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I’m so drunk and shouldn’t have said that and this is a mistake because I like you too so I wanted to try it on thinking  _ maybe _ , but then it got caught and-” Ben took her wrists gently and pulled her hands away with an even more perplexed face, though some seriousness was starting to leak through. 

“Poe told you I liked you?” Rey shuffled on her feet and nodded wordlessly as Ben scanned her face for any lie. “And he got all this for you… for me? Because you like me too?” Her face was probably as red as a tomato as she nodded again, her own eyes trying to read whatever was going on through his brain. One of the sleeves on her cover up slipped off her shoulder to expose even more of her tanned skin and Ben was quick to spot the action, visibly swallowing seconds later before he flicked his eyes back to hers. “I’m not… I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to do, Rey. It’s your birthday.” 

She knew he was suggesting something scandalous, but the wetness that pooled between her legs at the thought of Ben actually wanting to fuck her tonight implied that she was more than ready to take him up on whatever he was offering. “I, um… I want you to.” Rey stated, her voice small but certain. Ben’s eyes darkened significantly at her words and his hands reached out then, gently taking the cover up by the sleeves to tug it effortlessly down and expose her lingerie clad body. The lace cover piled up at her feet as he raked his eyes over her body, only faintly being able to see her rosy pink nipples through the sheer fabric. 

“I need you to tell me what you want me to do to you, kitten.” Ben’s eyes flicked up to the top of her head at the sound of her nickname, suddenly remembering the black cat ears resting sloppily before her messy bun. They were a little crooked from her trying to tug them off, but Ben reached up to fix them back into place as Rey’s breath caught in her throat. “I want you to… I want you to fuck me, Ben.” She finally got out, her eyes holding his gaze as the words tumbled from her lips. It was as if the heavens were opening up before him and he cocked his head a little to really take in her appearance. 

Cat ears, bra that barely covered her nipples, g-string with a v cut out at the top, garter belt that sat around her curved waist, empty latches where stockings should be attached… she was drop dead fucking gorgeous and Ben wanted to ruin her. “Alright, kitten, I can do that. I want you in your bedroom on your knees, can you do that for me?” He mused, reaching out to run the back of his knuckles down the side of her face as she looked up at him like he was gravity itself holding her to the earth. “Yes.” She squeaked, quickly pushing past him to hurry down the hallway to her bedroom. Rey had never seen this side of Ben before, so dominant and demanding, but the slickness in her panties told her she liked it very much.

She stopped before the end of her bed and turned to face the doorway, scrambling down to rest on her knees as she kept her eyes glued to the entrance. Ben sauntered in only moments later, removing his belt from the loops on his slacks before shrugging off the black blazer from his shoulders. He wordlessly set the objects on the pink chair by her door and rolled up his white sleeves to his elbows as he stared down at her. “Here’s what we’re going to do, Rey. You’re going to suck my cock like a good little girl and then I’m going to eat that sweet little cunt of yours until you’re begging me to stop. Only when I’m sure you’ve had enough, I’m going to tie you to that bed and fuck you. Hard. Sound like a plan?”

The whimper that fell from Rey’s throat was enough of an answer and Ben nodded in acknowledgment as he approached her and tugged at the band holding her hair up in the bun. When her chocolatey brown hair tumbled down her shoulders, Ben fisted a handful and tugged backwards so Rey’s head was tilted painfully up to meet his dark eyes. “Tongue out, kitten.” He instructed lowly, his other hand unzipping his pants as she hesitantly opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, the wet body part dampening the skin on her chin as Ben swallowed hard at the sight. “Now that’s a good fucking girl.” He growled out, reaching into his opened slacks to pull his cock out.

Rey felt like an idiot with her tongue out like a damn dog thirsty for water, but her embarrassment went completely out the window when she found herself staring at the biggest cock she’d ever seen in her life.  _ Fuck trying to fit that in her mouth, was she going to be able to fit that inside of her cunt? _ “I know you can take it. Come on, open wide.” Ben prompted, drawing her eyes back to his as she opened her mouth even wider and drew up her eyebrows in concern as he guided the tip to her tongue and let the heavy length rest there for a moment. Ben’s eyes fluttered at the feeling of her wet mouth on him, a sensation he never in his life thought he’d ever have and the way she was looking at him… so submissive and needy, he could've busted right there. 

The hand grasping her hair guided her forward, his cock sliding steadily to the back of her throat and going as deep as it possibly could before something inside of her stopped him from pushing further. Ben only allowed himself to look down at her when she made a soft sound of discomfort, her eyes a little frightened as her mouth stretched impossibly around him and her tongue gripped the underside of his length. “Good girl,” he groaned, pulling out some to thread his other hand into her hair as well before guiding himself back into her throat, “that’s it.” His eyes remained locked with hers as he increased his pace, adoring the way Rey took him without so much as a gag.

Part of him hated the fact she was experienced at this, but the other part loved it because almost all of him was being swallowed up by her tight and wet throat greedily. His fingers tightened significantly in her hair as he steadily began to fuck her throat, soft whines falling from her throat as she balanced herself on her palms before him. “Fuck, kitten…” Ben groaned, thrusting himself deep inside which finally caused her to cough a little and squeeze her eyes shut. He pulled his cock back, now knowing exactly where her limit was, and began to thrust into her slightly as he brought her head down at the same time. 

The resulting feeling was incredible and Ben could feel the tightening in his belly with the itch to cum down her throat. Rey’s eyes stung with tears at the lack of oxygen getting into her body, but she remained firmly rooted to the floor as he fucked her mouth and grasped her hair harshly. If Rey was being honest, she liked it a little rough and Ben was certainly giving her pleasure beyond belief. Her panties were soaked all the way through and spit was starting to dribble down her chin as he used her mouth like his own personal toy. “I’m going to cum down your throat, kitten. Is that okay?” Ben gritted out as he gave a particularly deep thrust into her mouth. She nodded around his length, trying to swirl her tongue a little bit as he rocked himself into her.

“Fuck…” He hissed, his thighs starting to shake a little as he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed deep, hot cum spilling down the back of her throat abruptly while he groaned with a deep tremble. Rey swallowed every drop he pumped into her, gasping for breath when he finally pulled inch after inch out of her throat and released her hair from his fingers. She looked positively spent on her knees before him, her palms flat on the floor and squishing her tits together as her cheeks burned pink. Her swollen lips were coated with saliva and cum and her eyes suggested she was in another state of mind based on the way Rey stared up at him expectantly for his next order. 

All Rey could do was watch as Ben began to unbutton his white dress shirt, his long fingers working diligently at each button as more and more of his toned chest came into view. She knew that Ben liked to work out and she’d seen him shirtless many times before, but the muscles that rippled beneath the surface of his skin now took on a different meaning. “Get on the bed, kitten. Lay on your back for me.” Nodding, Rey scurried up from the floor to her bed, laying backwards and drawing her knees up to at least keep some of her dignity as he tossed the shirt to the side and slid his dress pants along with his briefs down his legs next. 

He walked forward then and placed his large hands on her knees, never once tearing his severe eyes from hers. Slowly, he pushed her legs open and finally allowed himself to stare down at the panties protecting her from being fully exposed below her waist. “You’re soaked, Rey.” Ben informed lowly, easing himself down onto his knees while he dragged her forward and grasped her thighs tightly in his fingers as he ran his nose along the inside of her right thigh. She shivered at the feeling and propped herself up on her elbows to watch what he was doing. “Do you want me to touch you?” Ben asked, one of his hands leaving its post as he ran his fingertips over the drenched fabric gently. “Y-Yes.” Rey whimpered, trying to push herself against his touch. 

“Yes, what?” He urged, tracing circles around her clit so lightly, she could barely feel it through the lace. “Yes… daddy.” She murmured, finding the name he was searching for faster than he expected. “Good girl.” With that, he hooked his fingers into the hem of her delicate panties and yanked them off her legs so fast, she yelped at the sudden cold air that assaulted her dripping cunt. “Fucking hell, Rey…” Ben breathed out as his eyes went wide. He took a full minute to admire her pussy- smooth, pink, glossy with slick, tiny, and clenching at nothing in particular as it waited patiently for anything to push inside. 

Ben followed through on his promise, the pad of his thumb running up her slit to collect the wetness that gathered there and part her folds at the same time. Her hole was so tight and flushed, he just about cried at the sight. When his thumb reached her clit, Rey moaned softly and tossed her head back to savor the pleasure that ran through her body while he circled the sensitive nub and applied a little more pressure. Seeming to sense her need for more, Ben moved his other hand to her entrance, his middle finger slowly pushing inside of her as a high pitched and breathy sigh of, “ _ Ben… _ ” fell from her lips. She was tight as all hell and warm inside, her velvety walls gripping the digit greedily as Ben sunk it deeper and deeper inside of her.

When all of his finger was sheathed inside, he began to push it in and out, loving how responsive her body was to his touch. Her breathing was already rapid and her skin was blossoming into a beautiful pink all over as her fingers clutched her comforter. “M-More.” Rey begged from above him, pushing herself down onto his finger to fuck herself faster. Grinning at how needy and willing she was to take another finger, Ben slipped the second digit inside along with the other one and relished in the soft mewl she gave at the feeling. “Can I go faster, kitten?” Ben asked, pulling his thumb away from her clit so he could pin her wiggling hips to the bed. “Yes, daddy.” She cried lightly.

He couldn’t help himself then, he had to get a taste. Diving in, Ben flicked his tongue over her clit and smirked as a high pitched whine filled the room. He’d never heard something so divine and he began to thrust his fingers into her tight cunt rapidly, lapping up the juices that fell from her as pornogrpahic sounds fell from her mouth. She tasted so sweet and tangy as he licked every ounce of slickness coming out of her and when he swirled his tongue around her clit, her whole back arched off the bed in pleasure while she gasped for air. 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum…” Rey cried weakly, her fingers leaving the comforter to find his hair instead and pull him closer. Spurring her on, Ben pulled her clit between his teeth gently and flattened his tongue over the tortured little nub as he curled his fingers inside of her and began to abuse the soft spot against her front wall. “Fuck, Ben!” Rey all but screamed, her grip killer as she drew her legs in to trap his head against her. Her orgasm was a beautiful thing to witness- her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as her mouth fell open in a silent shout. Her inner walls milked his fingers for a substance he didn’t have for her yet and Rey was soon trying to get away from his tongue as he flicked her clit through her orgasm.

Soft pools of a creamy nature leaked out of her and Ben lapped up every single drop, only pulling himself away from her when she was begging for relief. Rey stared at him through hazy eyes as he rose to his feet, the fingers that were inside of her cunt now stuffed into his mouth as he licked every drop of her climax off his skin. “You taste so good, kitten. Roll on your stomach for me, won’t you?” Ben coaxed, groaning to himself as she did just that and wiggled her bare ass in front of him. “On your hands and knees.” Rey followed his order swiftly and swallowed hard as she still tried to come down from her high, her cunt reeling with sensitive pleasure. 

When he smacked his fingers against her overstimulated clit, Rey yelped and lurched forward but he was there to catch her hips and pull her back. “Let’s get this bra and belt off you, hmm?” He breathed heavily, his fingers undoing the back of her bra with minimal effort only to fling it off to the side with the rest of their clothes in the next second. The garter belt came off next and just as fast, finally leaving her completely naked except for the cat ears in her hair. “You’ve been so good for me, Rey. You look so good like this, so obedient for me. I’m going to fuck you hard now. Do you think you can handle it, kitten?” Ben asked from behind her, his rough palm gliding over her ass cheeks in appreciation. “Yes. I can handle it, daddy.” She whimpered, her fingers digging into the white comforter. 

“Good girl.” Ben left the bed then and walked to the chair where his blazer and belt rested, reaching for the belt with the full intent to tie her up and have his way with her. “On your knees facing me.” He commanded, straightening out the belt as Rey did what he asked and turned her whole body to wait yet again before him.  _ Fucking hell, even her tits were perfect _ . Her nipples were sore and stiff from the lace rubbing against them to much and Ben reached out to flick one of them, Rey crying out lightly and pulling away. “ _ No _ . If I want to flick your pretty little tits, you’ll let me kitten.” Ben growled, his palm finding her throat to choke her lightly and bring her forward. 

She nodded, tugging her lips between her teeth as Ben set the belt down while holding her throat still in a possessive grip that wasn’t too tight nor too loose. Rey whimpered as he flicked her other nipple with his free hand, then flicked the one before for good measure once more. As much as her body wanted to shy away from the sharp twinges of pain, the couldn’t deny that her cunt had started to get even wetter between her legs. As if he could smell her arousal, Ben dipped the free hand between her parted legs and ran his fingers between her slick folds, smirking when the wetness there confirmed she liked the pain. “Now I’m really going to fuck you hard.” He wasted no time grabbing the belt and yanking her hands in front of her, looping the thing expertly around her wrists and tightening to the point of a dull ache.

“How do you k-know all this?” Rey questioned through jagged breaths as Ben tugged on the belt to make sure it wouldn’t budge. “Experience, kitten.” He huffed, placing a hand on her shoulder only to turn her back around and push her face first into the pillows. She grunted a little at the jostling movement, her eyes flicking around rapidly as he lifted her hips into the air so her ass was on display. “You look so good like this. I’m going to make sure you don’t walk for days. I’m clean, Rey, and if you are too then I’d like to take your pretty little cunt raw.” The little dribble of slickness that dripped down her thigh made Ben grin and chase after it with the pad of his thumb to push it back to her tight hole. “I-I’m clean.” She assured through clenched teeth as Ben stroked his cock a few times behind her.

“What a good little girl.” He praised, running his palm over her ass once again before he lined the tip of his cock against her. Her breath caught in her throat at the feeling of him  _ just _ there, but everything turned to stars as he began to push in one agonizing inch at a time. “Oh, fuck…” She whined like a whore, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he continued to push deeper inside of her. He was the biggest thing that had ever been inside her cunt- thick, long, and filling in every single way possible. Rey had never felt so stuffed in her entire life and Ben shuddered behind her as he gripped her hips to brace himself against her. 

“You’re so tight, kitten.” He groaned, his forehead dropping to rest against her mid back as he bottomed out and rested there for a moment. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck you, Rey- to feel you on my cock and use you however I wanted. Now is probably a bad time to tell you I’m so fucking in love with you, but I am. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and this… this is fucking incredible.” She moaned at his words, her heart clenching at the part where he said he loved her. If she was being honest, she loved Ben too.

Maybe she already knew for years that she was in love with Ben, but hearing him admit it to her only confirmed that she loved him too. “M-Move, Ben. Please.” Rey begged into the pillows, her wrists dull with pain at how tight the belt was around them. Lifting himself up but still clutching her hips, Ben dragged himself out of her and snapped back inside with a breath filled with effort. Her silky walls gripped every inch of his length as if they refused to let him go and her cunt was like heaven. He’d never fucked a woman like Rey before and he knew that now he’d had a taste, he’d never want anything else again in his life. 

Reaching out to grab a fistful of hair, Ben yanked her back so her spine bent at an almost impossible curve while he fucked into her at an unbearable pace. The sounds coming out of Rey’s mouth were pornographic and incomprehensable, but Ben managed to catch  _ daddy, Ben, harder _ , and  _ fuck _ a few times in there. He thrust into her with all he had as her whole body jolted below him, those damn cat ears starting to slip down her head with each jerk forward. “Remind me to,  _ ah _ , thank Poe.” Ben stated from behind her, his grip in her hair firm and unrelenting. “Y-Yes, daddy.” Rey whimpered, his gaze flicking down to her ass which jiggled with each thrust. Rey was in pure bliss with each push of his cock into her, the tip of his length brushing along the bundle of nerves deep inside that sent her closer and closer to a second orgasm.

Her wrists were killing her as well as her scalp, but her body responded positively to the pain, her wetness only allowing him to go deeper inside of her to the point her fucking womb ached. “I’m gonna cum, Ben. I’m gonna cum!” Rey cried as the tension grew bigger and bigger in her lower belly. He pulled out suddenly at her information and Rey just about sobbed at the loss of cock when he spun her around and pulled her into his lap, his length shoving roughly back inside of her as she rode him quickly. “That’s a good girl. Cum for daddy.” Ben coaxed gruffly, grabbing her arms to pull them around his neck as she spread her legs wide and bounced on his cock over and over again. 

He hit impossibly deeper at this angle and Rey could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks from pleasure as Ben dipped his mouth down to her tits and pulled one of her nipples between his teeth. That was enough to send her over the edge and she quivered against him, her final orgasm wracking her even harder than the first one as she clamped her walls around him and oozed her creamy wetness from her clenching cunt. “Fuck, Rey… you’re going to be the death of me.” Ben huffed deeply as he wrapped a hand around her throat, the other gripping her waist to steady her before he began to fuck rapidly up into her.

Rey’s body was blissed out jell-o on his lap as he fucked into her hard and fast, laborious breaths escaping him until he stilled and groaned her name under his breath. A warm substance pumped into the velvety walls inside of her and Rey whimpered at the feeling of his cum filling her to the brim. His hands dropped from their positions to grasp her back and pull her close to him while they buried their faces in each other’s shoulders, both of them breathing in one another’s exerted scents. “Ben, Jesus… I didn’t know you fucked like that.” Rey breathed heavily against his skin. 

“Most girls can’t handle it.” He admitted, running a hand through her hair to soothe her during both of their come downs. “Can you, um, undo my hands? They kind of hurt.” She mumbled, pulling her hands back from around his neck as he nodded and worked quickly to undo the bondage there. They remained in silence for a while, his cock still inside of her and her hands still around his neck once free. “How long have you been in love with me, Ben?” Rey asked softly once the atmosphere of the room died to a quiet peacefulness. Ben hummed for a moment as he ran his finger tips down her back, but finally admitted, “Since high school when you dated Hux.”

Rey giggled a little and pulled away, bracing herself by putting her hands on his chest to look down at him. Ben wrapped his arms around her lower back and admired her in front of him- cheeks pink, hair disheveled, cat ears lopsided. “Since Hux? That’s nearly twelve years.” He nodded wordlessly and smiled softly up at her, just taking in her beauty and presence as she glowed after their rough fuck. “I think I’ve been in love with you since freshman year of college.” Rey admitted, finally pulling herself off of his lap with a small wince and twinge of her eye. 

He felt lost when she moved off of him, but her warm smile and patting of the spot next to her in bed when she peeled back the covers settled his suddenly anxious heart. Ben moved into the spot beside her and pulled her naked body into the side of his chest as she morphed herself against him like a perfect puzzle piece. “So what you’re telling me is we’ve been in love with each other for basically ten goddamn years and could’ve been having sex like this every day, but were too scared to say anything?” He teased, playing with her hair a little as she giggled.

“I guess so… at least Poe and the others were ballsy enough to do something about it.” Both of their eyes went to the discarded lingerie on the floor, but Ben was the first to look at the cat ears still on her head. Reaching out carefully, he tugged the headband off her and observed it in amusement as she blushed. “You’ve always been my kitten, you know that?” He asked, setting the headband to the side gently. Rey just sighed happily and nodded, pressing herself closer against him as she began to drift off. “Yeah, I know. I always will be, Ben.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was horny 2 am trash but i hope y'all liked it :)


End file.
